megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hermes
Hermes is a Persona in the series. History Hermes, the youngest of the Twelve Olympians, is the messenger of the gods in the ancient Greece. He is the offspring of Zeus and Maia, and also recognized as the patron of travelers, commerce, athletics, literature and poets, sometimes of healing and invention, even of thieves and liars. He was well worshiped by the ancient Greeks and apparently his figure appeared in many of their myths. As an infant, he created the first lyre, which he gifted to Apollo as compensation for stealing immortal cattle, who in return gave him the caduceus, a herald staff adorned with wings and entwined by two serpents, nowadays often used to symbolize medicine. His main task is to aid travelers in their journey, also to guide the dead to the Underworld, where he could enter or leave without any hindrance. He is also known to wear a winged cap and winged sandals. Hermes is the analogue of the Roman god, Mercurius. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''Persona 3 The Movie: Magician Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Deity Race Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Hermes is the initial Persona of Jun Kurosu, the one that assumedly causes Jun to be transferred to Kasugayama High School after his continual manifestations caused serious injuries to students who bullied Jun. Hermes' appearance follow the original god's pattern with the Caduceus (modeled after a rocket ship) held in his right hand, but the wings adorned on his cap and shoes are replaced by mechanically fashioned rockets. The rocket/plane motifs in his design are likely a nod to Jun's favorite book, The Little Prince. He is of the Fortune Arcana and his power is involved with the wind element, capable of reflecting any kind of attacks related to it and nullifies dark, although he has a weakness against lightning. Once the player has completed the Aquarius Temple scenario, Hermes can mutate at Rank 8, allowing Igor to transfigure Hermes into Chronos in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 3'' Hermes returns in Persona 3 as Junpei Iori's Initial Persona, first appearing after the Dark Hour manages to exist in front of him, causing him to scream in terror. The portrayal of Hermes now lacks of his Caduceus, but the wings on the head and the huge ones attached to his lower body part still represents the god's origin. His skills and abilities deploy fire based attacks and also physical related ones. This version also resists fire well but has a weakness against direct wind attacks, in contrary to his prior incarnation. Another change is that Hermes is now a Persona of the Magician Arcana, an Arcana which fits more accurately to the original god's symbolism of athleticism, activity, and cunning behavior. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3 = |-| FES = ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 1 = |Skill= Fusion Blast\Innate Rakukaja\4 Death Chaser\14 Scorching Blast\20 Marakukaja\27 Nuclear Blast\40 }} |-| Level 99 = |Skill= Death Chaser\14 Marakukaja\27 Nuclear Blast\40 }} ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Skill= Calm Blade\i Gokuentou\i Patra\i Bound Arts\i Regenerate 1\i Called Homerun\i Arm Chopper\29 Mighty Swing\35 Marakukaja\40 Regenerate 2\44 True Critical Eye\49 Blade of Fury\53 Hientou\58 Bound Arts+\62 Brave Blade\71 }} Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Deity Race Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas